bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Gambro
About Sweden's Gambro AB specializes in renal care products, services, and equipment. With sales of nearly SKr 27 billion ($2.7 billion) per year, Gambro has captured the position as the world's second largest dialysis services company, behind Germany's Fresenius AG. Gambro operates through three primary business units. Gambro Healthcare, its largest division accounting for nearly 60 percent of sales, operates an extensive network of dialysis treatment facilities, with more than 670 clinics worldwide. More than 520 of the company's clinics are located in the United States. Gambro Renal Products, the next largest division representing more than 35 percent of sales, makes and distributes products for hemodialysis, peritoneal dialysis, and renal intensive care treatments under the Gambro and Hospal brand names. The company has long been a leader in pioneering technology for dialysis treatments and operates several research and development laboratories in Sweden, the United States, France, Germany, Japan, and elsewhere. The last and smallest of the Gambro divisions is Gambro BCT--for Blood Component Technology--which produces products for apheresis (blood separation), blood component collection, and blood component purification. The United States represents Gambro's largest market, at more than 60 percent of sales. Europe contributes more than 10 percent of annual sales. Asia is also a significant market for the company's products and services. Gambro was formerly known as the manufacturing division of Incentive AB, run by Sweden's Wallenberg family. The company trades on both the Stockholm and New York stock exchanges. Dialysis: Is a medical process through which a person's blood is cleansed of the toxins the kidneys normally would flush out. It is generally used when a person's kidneys no longer function properly. Gambro's dialysis line included hemodialysis systems, which purified blood using external artificial kidneys, and intensive care systems. In 1994, the company entered a new dialysis category with the launch of its first peritoneal dialysis system, which enabled blood-cleansing treatment in the patient's own body. Innovation in the field of dialysis is essential and the global industry providing dialysis is becoming more consolidated. Kidney (renal) dialysis was the world’s first extracorporeal therapy, or therapy treating organ failure outside the body. Renal dialysis remains vital to a growing number of patients around the world and the only alternative today, kidney transplantation, is precluded for most patients due to a shortage of donor organs. Dialysis technology is also being developed for new applications such as liver dialysis and the emerging field of extracorporeal therapies being developed to remove other fluids and toxins from chronically and acutely ill patients. The number of renal dialysis patients is growing steadily. In markets such as the U.S., Europe and Japan, with larger elderly populations and rising rates of wealth, and with that increased incidence of lifestyle-related conditions such as diabetes and hypertension, the number of patients is increasing by 3-4 percent a year. In countries with larger populations and fast-developing economies like China and India, patient growth is increasing by 8-10 percent a year. 2007: With the divesture of Gambro Health Care, Gambro became the only global clinic-independent company with a full range of products, covering all renal therapies within Peritoneal Dialysis, Self Care hemodialysis, In-Center hemodialysis, Renal Intensive Care and Hepatic Care. Contact Address: Hamngatan 2 PO Box 7373 SE-103 91 Stockholm Sweden Telephone: (46) 8-613-65-00 Fax: (46) 8-611-28-30 http://www.gambro.com Second Sources Parts Second Sources Services Link Gambro website http://www.fundinguniverse.com/company-histories/Gambro-AB-Company-History.html http://www.gambro.com Category:Manufacturers